Redemption Through Death
by Zen -Xegara
Summary: Sephiroth, after what happened deep down in Northern Crater, and what miracle occurred through his death. Plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy or other corporation works.  
  
Redemption Through Death  
  
Prologue: Memories and Ascension  
  
"I remember my last moments on the tortured realm of the living. Death truly liberates us of pain, pity I realized this all too late. I stared into the darkness above the Abyss of which I stood, waiting. My puppet fell from above in order to defeat his mental plague I had inflicted upon him. I looked deep within those blue-green Mako eyes, and I saw my own bright emerald looking back at me. There were no need for words; the fight was our last, to the death.  
I stood willingly, and anxious to defeat my greatest foe. But in my final moment of life, I paused. This was my final and death ridden mistake. It bid him the time to gather his strength and preparation for the kill. He ran toward me after I had realized my pausing, he charged me and used the 'Omnislash' technique.  
After the cold sharp steel pierced my body, I began to stumble and I lost all nerves in my hand. The last thing I heard was the heavy sigh from my rival in triumph of defeating his foe, and the chill sound of my sword hitting the dark ground of the Abyss. My vision blurred and I saw only my blood. I was engulfed in a white light and I awoke to death in this Immortal Realm."  
  
After calling forth the blood omen sword Masamune from its dark slumber, Sephiroth fulfilled his redemption. The embodiments of the Immortals became nothing more than mere insects to his growing power. They watched in horror at the rise of the fallen, and the annihilation and judgment of their lives. Together as one, Sephiroth and Masamune were uplifted and exalted high to the throne of the Eternal Realm. Sitting down upon the throne of power, Sephiroth placed his judgment upon those Immortals whom he had deemed worthless.  
A giant maelstrom of energy sent the Immortals fleeing, a massive Arc of beautifully crafted design rose from the clouds. Half of this Arc was crafted out of the slim black Obsidian, and the other out of pure golden Crystal. Upon the two pillars supporting the Arc were two statues carved out of both the same Obsidian and Crystal. On the left stood the towering Demon of eternal damnation, and upon the right stood the magnificently crafted Angel of eternal peace. There was but one gate blocking the entrance to the Arc. Half of the gate's bars were black and bent, the other was straight and golden as the crystal it was built to guard. Upon the lock was the Seal of who ruled both realms.  
No longer did the Seal have the mark of all the rulers, but now only one, the image of a one winged angel sealed the Gates shut. Sephiroth had truly risen to ascension. With his Judgment, the Seal of Sephiroth was split in two as the Gates were opened. Neither the blazing fires of the Underworld, or the beaming light of the Heavens appeared in the threshold, but the green light of mortality shown as Sephiroth rendered his verdict.  
A voice like thunder boomed across the plain less clouds of the Zero World, a great cataclysmic earthquake stole the immortality and power from the ancient Kings. Then, forth from the green light of the Mortal Realm came skeletal remains of a gallant warrior upon his noble steed. The warrior pulled the Immortals from their place in the world and entered the Realm of the Dying. They were given human bodies, and were stripped of all previous omniscient powers. The only thing they kept was the memory of Sephiroth's maniacal laughter and the gleam of the Holy Light on the blade of Masamune. 


	2. Chapter One Knowledge Learned and Promis...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy or corporation works.  
  
Part One: Untold Memories  
  
Chapter One: Knowledge Learned and Promises Made  
  
"I remember when I was appointed the mission to go to Reactor 12, hidden deep within the Nibel Mountains. It was there I fell into the Lifestream." (Sephiroth)  
  
I was injured from fighting with a first class SOLDIER by the name of Zack, but then I was cast into the mist Abyss of Reactor 12. As I fell I tightened my grip upon both Jenova's head and my sword. My body fell for ages it seemed, for time ceased to exist in the moments before landing in the Lifestream. The bright emerald liquid blinded my sight; my mind was driven to insanity. So much information was pouring into my mind at once; I felt all the emotion of the dead and their regret, pain, sorrow, and happiness.  
It was so intense I dropped Jenova's head into the stream; the current carried it somewhere near the north. I remember not what happened to me next. All I can remember is having the feeling of falling endlessly, and then I hit what seemed to be cold concrete. I opened my eyes and I saw my self staring into the clear and musty clouds of another Realm.  
I stood up on the transparent clouds, half expecting to fall through. Then I heard the voices of ten beings.  
  
"Fear not mortal, for thee are Chosen."  
"Yes, you have the quality of the Chosen and shall hereby be promised the power of Godhood."  
  
At first I didn't believe what these beings were talking about, the Chosen, Godhood? But as I learned in the Eternal Realm (Zero World) they were the Rulers of the Realms of fire and light, Kings of all mortals, the omniscient beings called the Immortals.  
  
"You are the Ancients of lore, are you not?"  
"We prefer the term Immortals, but; yes we are the ones of the legends."  
  
I was confused, memories that were not mine revolved inside my mind with such ferocity, they were chaotic. I began to hear ancient words echoing inside my ears. This is how I knew I learned the secrets of the Ancients, and was promised my Godhood. My ego took control; I began to thirst for power, thirst for domination, destruction. I had learned about the imprisoned Immortals of the days of past, the Summon materia.  
  
"RaSiahh...Es...Tahh...Meteoris...Es...Rahh...Eterniea...Daarcnessity"  
"Foolish mortal, thou shall not speak the Summoning of Meteor!"  
  
I knew not of which they spoke, all I remember was the burning power inside of me. Then before I knew it I was in a trance and was reciting Ancient Spells of which I never knew I had known. It all began with the plummet into the Lifestream. I had gained more power, learned to control magic without materia, and learned to summon forth the Summons by simple spells in Ancient Tongue. I believe that over time I might have misused that ability and power.  
  
"Tell me, why am I able to cast the Ancient Magic?"  
"Because, you traveled the Lifestream and learned the Ancient Tongue, and its secrets; which of those include the ability to use Ancient spells and its magic."  
  
After they had told me what they needed to, I saw another blinding white light and appeared back on the Planet face down in a pool of the Lifestream. I awoke and remembered the abilities I was given, the knowledge, the promise of Godhood as well. But, because of my ego I was so intrigued, I foolishly tried another summoning. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I began to form an image in my still mind, it was that of a giant Drake; Bahamut.  
  
"RaSiahh...Es...Tahh...Bahamutis...Es...Rahh...Megos...Flaris"  
  
I felt the power surge forth from the center of my body and it spread to the ends of my nerves. I felt the heat of the energy as it burst from my body and was sent spiraling into the sky. Dark clouds formed and instantly a thunder clasp boomed and fell the beast of legends, Bahamut.  
Normally a skilled magic user would be able to summon the mighty beast and control it using the materia. But because I had summoned it using my own Zen, my mental control and magic was almost too weak to keep Bahamut under my command for long. I pointed to a large glacier where he was to obey and cast 'Mega Flare' upon it. It roared and flew off back into the sky and exploded into energy particles.  
I knew I had to train, and then I would try to control him again. But until then, I needed rest. 


	3. Chapter Two Spells, Spells, and Look, Mo...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy or corporation works.  
  
Chapter Two: Spells, Spells, and Look, More Spells  
  
"In the bitter cold, the scorching heat, no matter what I was determined to master those summoning secrets and magic." (Sephiroth)  
  
I took several days to recuperate my Zen and mental stability. Upon the third day of rest I woke to a startling dream. I had learned the Ancient Summoning for the fire beast Ifrit. I walked out into the snow covered field and began to chant the spell I had just recently recited to memory.  
  
"RaSiahh...Es...Tahh...Ifritis...Es...Rahh...Hellios...Flamei"  
  
As I chanted the words of the summoning, I began to feel the same spread of energy. A gentle flame appeared forth from my core, and then it burst into ten equal embers that danced upon my fingertips. My mind caught hold of the fire and they turned blue, fire invaded my eyes and all I saw was a wall of fire before me. I felt the growing presence of Ifrit and the heat of the flames. I realized that I was seeing what Ifrit was seeing. I knew in my heart I could control this beast.  
I raised my hands to the sky as I chanted the summoning a second time, then my vision went black. I threw the embers from my fingers to the ground and a ring of fire burst forth. The ground shattered within the ring and forth from the Core shot the beast of fire, Ifrit. Its loud roar woke me from my dark blindness; I recited an ancient spell and told the beast to destroy the glacier before it.  
As if I had told a young child, Ifrit just looked at me as if saying I was crazy, weak, and stupid. But after all it obeyed my command and performed the 'Hellfire' technique. A missile of fire shot toward the core of the glacier, melting it before it even touched it. Ifrit had performed his command and sank back beneath the ground to slumber within his prison.  
After Ifrit had departed, I grew cold yet again. Without the glacier, the chill north winds were even more freezing. I had enough Zen left to perform a simple 'Fire' spell.  
  
"Flamei...Dostryx"  
  
A ball of fire formed and steadily grew as I fed it more Zen in my palm. I walked back to my cottage and lit myself a fire. After using the last of my Zen to start the fire, I decided to lie down in front of the burning embers and rested.  
  
["Through my veins flow the blood of the Ancients, therefore I am heir to  
the Planet."]  
(Sephiroth, Final Fantasy VII)  
  
I awoke only thirty two hours into my meditation by a piercing cry. I ran outside my makeshift cottage and gazed deep into the eyes of a Golden Schizo. The golden two headed dragon roared a mighty cry to challenge me to battle. Feeling awful confident I recalled a new summoning to mind, and began to recite it.  
  
"Bring it on you fool!  
RaSiahh...Es...Tahh...Alexandris...Es...Rahh...Judgmytis"  
  
After it was too late to turn back I realized that I had summoned a much too strong beast. But I had little time even to realize that. A sudden gust uplifted me into the air several feet, my eyes erupted in light and energy coursed through my veins. I raised my arms into the sky and began to recite the summoning once more. Each word tasted like pure honey on my lips, and the magic warmed my blood. Before long I had called upon the great Holy beast Alexander.  
The symbol of eternal light and holiness appeared beneath me and with an explosion of energy from my body, the ground crumbled. Forth from the never ending crevice rose the massive guardian Alexander. It towered over the Schizo and before long Alexander stepped on it without even so much as obeying my commands. It began to destroy not only my foe, but my cottage and most of the continent was sent asunder.  
I was still in the entranced state of summoning, I could only see the white light radiating from my eyes, and then I felt cold. I fell from the sky into the pool of green liquid that had replaced the crevice. I was alone, Alexander gone just like my energy. Once more I traveled the Lifestream, when I awoke I was in a small village. Still faint from my loss of Zen, I fell back into another peaceful slumber. 


	4. Chapter Three We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy or corporation works.  
  
Chapter Three: We Meet Again  
  
"Weakness is expendable; strength is the one you fear. Weak are the common foot soldiers, strength are the ones mightier. He is but a third class SOLDIER, I am the Elite." (Sephiroth)  
  
I awoke once more from my deep slumber when I distinctly heard a voice I hadn't heard since the Wutai War. I kept my eyes closed so to seem I was still in a lost slumber. The old voice belonged to the general of the Wutai Ninja Force, the other's I did not recognize, new subordinate apparently.  
  
"Master, the treasure has been brought to the Pagoda as requested."  
"Good, meet me there in one hour. I'd like to visit with our patient."  
  
Visit with our patient he said. Didn't he mean, our prisoner? Whatever the cause was I'd soon find out. I heard his subordinate leave, and then I heard footsteps enter my room. I slowly opened my eyes to give the impression I had just awakened.  
  
"I see you were listening to my conversation, SOLDIER Officer."  
  
I replied his accusation with a calm attitude and a solemn look upon my guilty face.  
  
"I see you, Wutai General, still are making false accusations."  
"Please there is no need for formality here; you are in a safe place."  
"So it seems I am, Kisagari."  
"Well, well, well, it seems we meet again Sephiroth."  
  
Godo Kisagari was the leading General of Wutai during the Wutai War; I of course was the Elite Officer of SOLDIER. We nearly always jumped at the chance to kill each other, though the chances rarely came. But this time, it had seemed we finally would get the chances that never came during the War.  
  
"Sephiroth I would like to take you to the Pagoda at the other end of the village once you fully recover."  
"Yes, of course. But heed it not; I am as healed and recovered as I am ever going to be."  
"We'll see, here stand up and we'll walk to the Pagoda together."  
  
As a stranded soldier might think of a bullet and a gun after weeks of starvation, I thought the same of Godo. I trusted him, and if I hadn't I would not have been able to somehow remember the summoning of the Water Serpent. We walked to the Pagoda, the same one as before. But that one I had personally burnt to ashes during my stay here in the War.  
Godo led me up the several flights of stairs of the Pagoda and told me everything about the Summon Materia that had been found in the mountains outside Wutai. When we reached the top of the Pagoda, we stopped and he faced me with malice in his eyes and hatred in his heart.  
  
"Fight me Sephiroth, and I'll show you what new power I have acquired!"  
  
I didn't know whether to accept the challenge or not, considering I couldn't control any summon beast except Ifrit. I didn't want to be burnt alive while trying to defeat my war rival. But deep within my mind an Ancient voice told me to summon the Water Serpent, it even gave me the spell. I memorized it and then I faced Godo as he showed me the Summon Materia.  
  
"So that's the treasure your young subordinate found?"  
"Yes it is and you'll be the first one to find out what's in it."  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Godo raised the materia above his head and called out the name of the imprisoned beast, Leviathan. The materia glowed blue as a massive water current shot out of the magical prison and released the ancient protector of Wutai. Leviathan settled next to Godo, I was not afraid. I too raised my hands, yet instead of materia I used my magic to summon forth the beast Leviathan. Only my Leviathan was the stronger of the two.  
  
"Weakling, you call that the Guardian of Wutai? That's not a Leviathan!"  
"What are you talking about? You must be delusional, you can't defeat this summon!"  
"You will shall see soon enough."  
  
I began to chant the magic words mystifying before my eyes and in my mind.  
  
"RaSiahh...Es...Tahh...Leviathanis...Es...Rahh...Tsunaminus"  
  
I spoke the ancient words as if it were my own native language. A bright blue sphere of energy formed in my chest. It lifted me up and the energy shattered the top of the Pagoda. I floated even higher as I chanted the spell a second time. My eyes were filled with a blue light and all I saw was the water Leviathan slumbered within. The sphere began to grow and then it just burst and rained heavy drops of water down to the Pagoda.  
Godo just stared at me as the rain fell, a puddle formed at the level with the other Leviathan. Then the rain stopped, my body emitted a brighter blue light and forth from the puddle burst Leviathan. Only this Leviathan was twice the size of the one Godo had summoned, and was a shinier blue. Its roar made Godo cover his ear as I shouted out.  
  
"This is what the true Leviathan looks like! Now let's see you defeat me!"  
  
I pointed down toward Godo and his weakling of a Summon. Leviathan obeyed my command and began to perform its 'Tsunami' technique. 


	5. Chapter Four Without the Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy or corporation works.  
  
Chapter Four: Without the Guardian  
  
"Renewed as some might say, I'm not the same person you all knew." (Sephiroth)  
  
Leviathan's scales reflected the terror and bright light of the beast's true strength. It had spread its wings and began to form a water sphere below its tail. At the cue of Sephiroth's command, Leviathan rose into the sky and then without notice dove downward toward the center of the Pagoda. As stealth like as possible the Leviathan quickly banked and flew directly over the Pagoda, crying a shrill roar. Flowing behind it raged the Tsunami that soon engulfed the Pagoda and defeated the other Leviathan.  
  
"How's that for a Summoning Godo! Or are you blinded by your ego and defeated by my overwhelming power? Either way, this round you lost my friend. Farewell, we'll meet again in death."  
  
I came down from the sky as Leviathan returned to its watery prison and I picked up the materia Godo's unconscious body had dropped. I slowly walked through the knee deep water and fought my way through the flooded Pagoda and soon reached the Wutai Mountains. I traveled the thin trail and entered a cave. I placed the materia deep within the cave and the scales of Leviathan along with it. I summoned up and eternal 'fire' spell, only broken by the power of Leviathan itself. I turned on my heel and left the forsaken village of Wutai and traveled to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Through all types of terrain and weather, I managed to reach Cosmo Canyon within a fortnight. Entering the Inn, I decided to keep my cloak around me to prevent from being bothered. I walked past the bartender and ordered myself water. I walked to the corner of the Inn and sat down, enshrouded by the shadows. Only my bright emerald eyes would have been noticeable, indicating that I was sitting there. I was exhausted from the journey, my eyes were sore. So I decided to rest my eyes for just a bit.  
Before long I was in a peaceful slumber, still hidden from the light within the shadows. I had not slept long, for a young adventurous ninja came clanking down the Inn's stairs, rousing me from slumber. I did not stir, but silently opened my eyes to see who it was. For long moments I stared at the ninja, she looked so familiar, where had I seen her before?  
  
"Miss Kisagari? You've seem to have forgotten to pay yet another night."  
"I'll pay you later! Bartender, has any news came from Wutai yet?"  
  
"Kisagari, it must mean she's Godo's daughter, Yuffie."  
  
Perhaps I had spoken too loud, because Yuffie turned toward me staring blankly at my piercing green eyes.  
  
"Did you know that man Miss?"  
"Oh, um no I don't think I do. So like I was saying, has word come from Wutai?"  
"Yes, I believe some has, unfortunately its bad news."  
"What has happened? Tell me!"  
"The Treasure was stolen, and the Pagoda destroyed. Half the village is flooded because of..."  
"Because of what, just tell me!"  
"Several survivors say it was the Leviathan, only the weird thing is...it was fighting with the one from the Treasure."  
"I don't believe this! I'm going home, sorry but I'll pay you guys back some other time."  
  
"It seems the news has spread quite far in a fortnight."  
"Ok, look here mister shadow! My hometown is flooded, and all you say is you knew about it?"  
"Of course I knew about it, I caused it."  
  
I began to laugh under my breath until I could contain it no longer. My maniacal laugh forced the hood of my cloak to slide off revealing not only my eyes and face. My silver hair fell down my back, clearly identifying me as the Great Sephiroth of SOLDIER. You should have seen the look upon Yuffie's face, for she remembered me from when I first visited Wutai during the War. That look was priceless.  
  
"You, you're the one who killed my mother!"  
"Yes, I do believe I am."  
  
Now everyone in the Inn, including the bartender; was staring at me. Then they also recognized me, the bartender shouted out my name and within moments everyone was surrounding me.  
  
"Yes, I am indeed Sephiroth. I was reported M.I.A. not too long ago. Not even the Shinra know I am still alive, and as you can see...I am much stronger."  
  
A bright green light emitted from my body forced the civilians in the Inn up against the walls and tables. I held them there, suspended; that way I could tell them what was actually going to take place.  
  
"Now...Since you all have decided to be so kind as to hang around awhile. I'm going to tell you what I am going to do with you."  
"I swear, Sephiroth you'll pay for my mother's death and the damage to Wutai."  
"Shut up Kisagari! Do not speak to me like that; I am the one who holds all of your lives in the balance. I repeat this once and only once, do not cross me!"  
"..."  
"That's much better. As I was saying, I traveled to Wutai and fought your father, the General of Wutai. Luckily he's still alive, or at least he was when I left him. I took the Leviathan materia to the caves and sealed it with fire. Now, this brings me to my next topic of discussion."  
"You monster, how could you do such a thing!"  
"I should not have to repeat myself! Shut the hell up Kisagari, or do you need a demonstration of my power?"  
"..."  
"As I thought... if everyone will be so kind as to accompany me outside for a moment..."  
  
I broke down the Inn's door and stepped into the dawning light of Cosmo Canyon. I dragged behind me my spectators; they would see exactly what Wutai had seen before I flooded it. 


	6. Chapter Five Ocean's No Barrier

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy or corporation works.  
  
Chapter Five: Ocean's No Barrier  
  
"I am what I am, and that's all there is to it..." (Sephiroth)  
  
Staring into the sunset on the eastern side of the canyon, I turned toward my spectators who, against their will, were waiting. They would see just what ancient magic their ancestors tried so hard to get rid of. They believed the materia would solve the problem, they were wrong. I was going to prove it.  
  
"Attention, please advert you gaze from the beautiful sunset and behold the power your miserable ancestors sealed away two thousand years ago..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Once more the daughter of my most hated rival was being such an annoying pest. But as I would later learn, she would be like that the rest of her life. I just had to deal with it a little longer, and then it would all be over.  
  
"Watch, and witness the awakened power of the Ancients, for they alone could harness the true Summonings. Through the veins of each Ancient, flowed magical Zen. Chanting, or rather reciting memorized spells of the Ancient Tongue; they were able to perform the Seal Rituals and the Summonings. Here is a sample of that power..."  
  
Since they were still in shock, I decided to heat up some action. I began to chant the ancient spell for Ifrit, and I felt my core swell with the warmth of the beast. Within one motion the core of my being exploded in a ball of fire that split up and was sent across to all ten of my fingertips. I could feel the gentle warm sensation from the flames as my mind once again took control. Feeling time start to slow down, I chanted the spell once more.  
  
"RaSiahh...Es...Tahh...Ifritis...Es...Rahh...Hellios...Flamei"  
  
My eyes were engulfed with the red flames of the fire, and I felt the presence of Ifrit once again. I knelt down close to the ground and placed my flame covered fingers onto the cold stone. The blue flames obeyed the sudden movement and spread out within a circular pattern. The flames seemed to melt and sink into the hard stone. The center of the circle grew red, then white until it became blue and the stone began to crack. I took a step back and called forth Ifrit from his deep slumber beneath the surface.  
  
"Behold, the legendary beast of Abysmal Fire. RaSiahh Ifritis!"  
  
Obeying to the words of magic flowing from my mouth like a raging river, Ifrit awoke and was raised though the shattered stone. A giant fire pillar engulfed the hole and when it cleared the beast of true fire stood upon the ground, awaiting my command.  
  
"Can you fools not see the power before you? I have performed the Summoning of a beast only called upon by the Materia. Of which I make myself clear, I do not carry the Materia. With this last comment I bid you all adieu...Kahh Ifritis..."  
  
Doing my bidding, Ifrit relaxed and returned to the fiery abyss from which I called it forth.  
  
"Listen, all of you! I am heading toward Junon, I saw be crossing the ocean. Within three days I shall be on the land of Junon, organized and prepared to wreck havoc upon those who cross me...This, my little annoying friend...means you Kisagari!"  
  
Sighing with relief, I lowered my energy shield and allowed the spectators to fall gently upon the warm stone. I picked up my cloak and hid my face from view, and then just as suddenly as I had appeared; I stormed out of Cosmo Canyon with only one destination in mind.  
None of them dared stop my absence, nor did they try to warn Junon and other villages of my approach. My little demonstration of my new founded power must have struck more fear into their hearts than I had expected. I visited several small villages on my way to the ocean's edge. Gongaga, Corel, and even Costa De Sol; none of these caused me any trouble. In fact no one there even so much as looked at me.  
Traveling for days without rest and food put great stress and fatigue upon my mortal body. My Zen was weakening but I knew that I could make it there within my time limit I had set. Finally, on the second day I reached the shores of Costa De Sol and was prepared to do what I had set my eyes upon.  
  
"RaSiahh...Es...Rahh...NeonisBahamutis...Es...Rahh...Gigasis...Flaris"  
  
As I called forth the greater brother of Bahamut, Neo Bahamut began to surface. The great red dragon began to rise slowly out from the ocean, and with one massive flare; sent the ocean's waves and water parting. 


End file.
